


Slip of the Tongue

by iammyownqueen



Series: Garrick Family Fluff [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, GIve Bart love, Gen, Hugs, I may add on to this but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: It was just a slip of the tongue. Really, it was. He hadn't meant to call Joan "Mom" in front of literally everyone at the weekly family dinner. But it happened.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Jay Garrick & Joan Garrick
Series: Garrick Family Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know this is short but I thought of this and had to write it. Please comment what you thought!

It was just a slip of the tongue. Really, it was. He hadn't meant to call Joan "Mom" in front of literally everyone at the weekly family dinner. But it happened. All he wanted was some more mashed potatoes. He hadn't even realized he had said it until the words were already out of his mouth. Then he stuttered something he couldn't quite remember and stared at his plate in embarrassment until the dreaded potatoes reached him. Stupid potatoes. Stupid mouth that said things before his brain could catch up.

He muttered a quick "Thanks." And everyone seemingly forgot the incident. The still in the conversation moved on and everything felt shocking normal for the rest of the meal. Yet, the only thing that ran through his mind was  _ oh god I called Joan mom, was that okay? Should I apologize? Am I somehow betraying my own mother by doing that? Would she be mad at me for moving on without her? Living my life is one thing but calling another woman mom is completely different. Oh god Joan is mad at me isn't she? Isn't she? She is like my mom and takes care of me like no one ever has before. Maybe it was okay? What is if wasn’t? _

These thoughts ran unending through his mind through the course of the dinner, along with the feeling that his entire family was subtly watching his every move. He was itching to go for a run, or to shoo them out of the house so he could be alone with the Garricks and the glances would stop. Eventually, they did leave, which led him to an entirely new problem.

He had no clue what to say to Joan. He had no idea what to do or say, or how to face her. He turned face her but couldn’t find the words. He fiddled with his fingers and stared at his socks trying to find the right thing to say.

“I, um-” He finally managed before Joan pulled him into a hug so forceful it knocked the wind out of him.

“Oh” he breathed.

He  _ gave  _ bone crushing hugs often, but to be on the receiving end of one was something he didn’t know he needed until Joan held him in a tight embrace. He returned it with exact force.

They stood there for several minutes without speaking. They didn’t need too. Everything Joan was saying was crystal clear to him.

_ I love you. I  _ am  _ your mom, and you are my baby. You belong here. This is your home. _

It took time, but he finally found the words he had been looking for.

“I love you, Mom,” he whispered into her ear.

“I love you too, baby,” She whispered back. “Jay, stop standing on the sidelines and get in here!” She commanded.

In a flash, Jay was there too, embracing the two of them as they all shuffled closer together. The three of them stayed that way for awhile, finding comfort in each other.

Eventually they separated, much to his dismay. He could have stayed like that forever if it was possible. When they did, he ran to Jay and gave him a hug.

“I love you, Dad.” He whispered in his ear.

“I love you too, son.” He said in response.

  
  


“Do you think that’s the first time he’s called her mom?” Barry asked when he and Iris reached the car.

Iris smiled to herself. “No, I think that was the first time.”

“How do you figure?” Barry asked.

Iris shrugged and smiled. “Call it a mother’s intuition.” She said. But through the window of the Garricks front room, she could see Bart and Joan locked in a tender hug. That may have been the first time, but she was sure it would not be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Garrick family fluff, but I seem to be the only one writing any. I had a lot of fun with this!


End file.
